This disclosure generally relates to matching images, such as satellite images, to spatial locations.
When a satellite, aerial device, or the like captures an image of a geographical area, there is uncertainty regarding the precise spatial location captured in the image. For example, various types of image distortions can be caused by tilt of the satellite or variations in surface topography. These distortions, among other things, complicate the accurate registration of pixels of the image to precise spatial locations.